No chance No way
by Your-the-one-worth-waiting-for
Summary: UNDER EDIT Flying Tables and Professors, detentions, squished cupcakes, a change of underwear and a hell lot of payback. ...Dramione... Please Read Reviewx
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own the characters in this story; I just own the story line and the imagination put into it!**

'Mudblood!'

'Insensitive git!'

'Take it you aint seen Weasley lately Granger!'

'Haha, you tell her Draco.' A small annoying voice, (which they both new to well) called from the crowd.

'SHUT UP PANSY!!!' Draco and Hermione shouted in unison diverting there anger from each other form a split second on to Pansy who suddenly when very red.

'Just because you're a stuck up, mean little brat Malfoy, doesn't mean that... '

'Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy you will stop this uproar imminently and come with me to the headmaster's office! The rest of you back to class.' A rather annoyed Professor McGonigal interrupted whilst casting a charm on the two and pushing through the group of people that surrounded Hermione and Draco eager to see what would happen next. 'That includes you Pansy!'

The smile on Pansy's face diapered instantly as she turned and disappeared with the rest or the crowd.

'Hope you get what's coming to you Granger.' Pansy muttered to her self, but apparently not as quietly as she thought.

'30 points from Slytherin due to Miss Parkinson.' Professor McGonigal snapped turning her attention back to Hermione and Draco, who standing trying to open there mouths, which the Professor had sealed, shut with the charm.

* * *

'But Sir,' Hermione complains, 'this just isn't fair. Having to see him every day is bad enough.'

'My point exactly! ' Draco says sitting quite comfortably in a chair at the opposite side of the room from Hermione.

'_Did they just agree with each other? I must be hallucinating! _' Professor Dumbledore thought getting tired or the two constantly arguing. 'I'm sorry, but this has gone on far too long! We can see no other way. Now if you two would kindly leave and go back to class, Professor Binns will see you in his class room after dinner for some much needed sorting.'

The Professor couldn't help but let a small smile escape when he sees Hermione and Draco's reactions to this. Hermione standing with her mouth open and eyes wide and her body almost frozen, Draco on the other hand's mouth is shut, his eyes glaring at the Professor.

* * *

'You are late Miss Granger, Draco! This better not become a habit. You will both wait behind and see me at the end.' Professor Snape stated as the two walked in half way through the lesson.

Harry and Ron looked up instantly, but with seeing the look on Hermione's face they new were she'd been.

Draco and Hermione go to sit down but there are no seats left with ether of there friends, so they have no choice but to sit together. Draco goes and sits down in the closest seat, meaning Hermione can't get through to the other one.

'Budge it Malfoy.' She says, trying to get past but failing.

'Why should I Granger?'

'Because you no if you don't, you won't have a face to snog your darling Pansy with anymore.'

'Ohh, jealous are we Granger? Don't blame you really, I am drop dead gorgeous'

'Trust me I've seen better looking ferrets half dead, living of off food scraps out of dust bins!' The smile on Draco's face fell slightly, but she didn't notice.

'On about Weasley _again_ Granger?'

'What is this commotion about? First you turn up late and now you're arguing over a seat! 40 points from Gryffindor, now sit down!' Snape snapped.

'Yes Granger, arguing over a seat, typical.' Malfoy whispered into her ear sending a slight shiver down her spin.

* * *

'Hermione' Harry calls seeing her come in through the portrait across the common room.

Her face lights up as she wanders over to Harry and Ron sitting in there usual place beside the fire place. Ron smiles back while placing some homework down on the floor beside him.

'Heard about the argument' Ron said his smile increasing.

'Thought you might have' she replies staring into the blazing fire.

'Had a nice chat with Dumbledore then?' Harry asks, 'You and Malfoy didn't look to pleased walking in to potions earlier.'

'Yeah what happened? Do you have detention or something?'

'Try two weeks of doing things around the school, starting with sorting out Binns classroom.' She answers picking up Ron's essay and beginning to read it.

'Binns classroom! But that's a tip; you can't find anything in there.' Ron replies taking his unfinished essay out of Hermione's hands. 'Three weeks, with Malfoy, wow that's torture.'

'Tell me about it... and to make it worse I've just had to write an extra essay for potions because I was late.'

'When dose you detention start 'Mione?' Harry asks fiddling with the sleeve of his robe.

'Straight after dinner.'

'We better get some food then, it's nearly over.'

* * *

'Haha that Granger girl's proberly off crying on the sleeve of Potter, the desperate little bitch, getting you into trouble like that.' Pansy remarks and sits down on the sofa snuggling into Draco.

'Get lost Pansy.' Draco mutters, standing up and heading for the door out of the common room.

'Were you going baby?' She asks, ignoring his last little comment.

'Binns classroom if you haven't forgotten.' He replies, 'And I'm not you bloody baby' he mutters quietly to himself.

**I'm very greatful for review's! Next chapter comming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Nope still don't own them :( **

'Ah Draco, was starting to think you might be late, wand please.' Professor Binns say's taking Draco's wand. 'Now I'd like you two trouble makers to sort these essays into year groups. I'll be back shortly.'

'Trust you to be here on time Granger.'

'Trust you to be late Malfoy, Merlin this will take for ever!' She says picking up the first few essays off of the first pile.

'Any ideas Granger? I kinda want to get out of this mess you got us into quickly.'

'Mess, ME?? It's your fault were here Malfoy, you and your beloved bitch Pansy!'

'Your in no position to call her a bitch you filthy little Mudblood!'

'Oh yes I am ferret! Let me remind you who can turn you back in a second!'

'Not with out your wand you can't! See who the clever one is now!'

'That's what you think Malfoy, oh wait you don't know how to.'

'You think you're so clever don't you Granger, well let me tell you something...'

'Actually I don't really what to know about you and Pansy's love life, that I can defiantly do with out.' Hermione interrupts.

'Still hung up on the fact Weasel doesn't know what the word relationship means let alone what to do in one I see Granger!'

'Nah, I just thought the bitch might have slightly better taste, say Crabbe maybe Goyle...'

'Your have to be kidding Granger! It's a miracle Potter and Weasley even look at you!'

'Mr Malfoy! If you have quite finished shouting at Miss Granger you have essays to sort! And 20 points off Slytherin.'

A smile runs across Hermione's face as Professor Binns shouts at Draco from behind him causing Draco to get a fright. Draco scowls and picks up the essays off of the second pile.

* * *

'Hey 'Mione heard about the detention, with Malfoy as well really must have been a nightmare.' Seamus say's to Hermione as she sits down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.

'Tell me about it,' she say's grabbing a box of cereal and pouring it and some milk into the bowl in front of her.

'You must have done a pretty good job with your temper; I see Malfoy still has a face.' Harry say's looking over to the Slytherin table were Draco sits with Crabbe.

'Well he wouldn't if Binns hadn't turned up, and shouted at him from behind. You should have seen the look on his face, priceless.'

'What happened?' Neville asks joining them.

'Detention…' She answers taking a spoonful of cereal form her bowl.

'With Malfoy…' Seamus adds picking at his toast.

'Because of the fight by the lake?' Neville asks. 'That was assume by the way Hermione, shame McGonigal came and ruined it'

'Thanks Neville.' She say's and smiles.

* * *

'What's that Mudblood smiling about now?' Draco says looking over to where Hermione and her friends are sitting.

'How would I know Draco?' Crabbe answers between mouthfuls of toast. 'How was detention?'

'Detention... sorting Binns classroom, need I say more?'

* * *

'Now class today we will be learning how to 'through' objects at a desired target with our wands.' Professor Flitwick say's looking up at the students only just being able to see them over the huge piles of books on his desk. 'Your instructions are on the board.'

'Ohh, now this should be fun. Granger better watch out.' Draco whispers to Goyle looking over to where Hermione Ron and Harry are sitting, and then looking back at the board.

'Mobiliarus' Hermione says focusing on metal box in front of her.

A rather girly scream came from Draco, as the metal box flew at is head.

'Woops!' she says trying to stop laughing.

'You'll pay for that granger' a second later a stack of books off of Flitwick's desk were flying towards Hermione.

'Ahh!' Hermione ducks just in time to conjure a big spider and sends back at Malfoy, which starts Ron screaming.

'Shut up Weasel it's only a spider! Thought you might have a better imagination then that Mudblood.' Draco say's and sends a rather confused Professor Flitwick, (who has just re-entered the room) back at Hermione.

'MR MALFOY!!!' Professor Flitwick say's whilst tying to get up off of Hermione.

But Hermione suddenly moves and sends the Professors desk (with everything on it) at Draco, causing Professor Flitwick to fall back, this time onto Ron who is trying to hide from the spider Hermione had conjured.

'That's it!!! You to will both stay behind after class!'

'What has gotten into you two?!?!' The rather shaken Professor Flitwick asked after the class had finished. 'I've never seen such behaviour from any pupils in this school! 50 points form Slytherin and Gryffindor and you can have detention with Mr Filch instead of me tonight!'

'Well done Granger.'

'It's not my fault u have such a huge head the box couldn't have gone anywhere else.' Hermione say's whilst turning the corner and going up the moving staircase to Gryffindor tower.

**Next chapter coming soon!! R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Any Credit for the Characters? Send them to Mrs J.K. Rowling – she created them!**

'What has gotten in to those to?' Ron says as he sees Hermione and Draco heading leave from the great hall for there second detention nether of them looking to happy and giving each other death stares.

'Who?' Asks Harry following Ron's puzzled gaze across the big room. 'Ohh... Them.' He continues spotting them making there way to the door of the great hall together.

'Yes them, who else would I be on about.' Ron replies with an expression say 'state the obvious why don't you' on his face.

'Are you going to get to the point anytime soon Ron?' Harry say's curious were this conversation would end up.

'Haven't you seen them Harry? There contently arguing, you know what happened in charms, you were there.'

'And?'

'Harry we are the ones who are always being told off for arguing with Malfoy, over something useless. Hermione's usually the one to finish it or tell us off.'

'I guess…' _'It's kind true… ' _He thought to himself.

'Harry something weird is happening, Hermione's changed, not with us but with Malfoy…' He says starting to look confused and fiddling with his food. 'It's just… Oh I don't know… '

'What the hell are you thinking Ron?' Wait I don't want to know.' Harry say's shaking his head with a solemn expression on his pale face. 'You have to be mad Ron, Hermione fancy _Malfoy_. She hates him. Don't be stupid.'

'Yeah I guess I am just being silly, ignore what I've just been saying.'

'I'd ignore it anyway Ron.' _'At least I hope your wrong… ' _He thinks as he watches the two walk out of the nearly deserted hall.

* * *

'Malfoy,' Hermione say's as he enters the small class room located at the back of the castle which they had been told to wait in earlier that day.

The light from the classroom dims a little as he closes the stiff wooden door behind him and walks across the room with a smug grin on his face and sits on the wooden desk opposite of were Hermione was sitting. She's couldn't help but think it suited him the way his long white-blonde hair fell across his face, he kinda looked hot.

'_What! No, no bad Hermione, what's gotten into me! Him, Malfoy HOT! I must be coming down with something.' _She thinksarguing with herself.

'Granger.' As he says this his eyebrows raise a bit causing Hermione to shake her thoughts out of her head.

'Head better yet?' She asks trying to sound concerned as she mutters a spell and gives her wand a little flick which Draco thankfully doesn't notice.

'Why you worried?' Draco retaliates. _'Like she would care… '_

'Nope, just wondering if there's a reason your clothes are on backwards and inside out. Umm… nice boxers? ' She states trying to keep the concerned look on her face, and not to laugh.

'Bet your thinking about my boxers Granger.' He's replies with a wink and a slight smile. 'Wait what did you say?!' He looks down astonished to see all of his clothes on the wrong way round, inside out with his boxers on top.

'Pansy seen them yet? Don't really think she'll like the whole _"I'm in love with Harry Potter'_ theme.' She starts laughing unable to keep it in anymore.

'You bitch! Change them back now!' He say's making a grab for her wand but misses and falls to the floor with a crash.

'Oh you don't know how? But I thought Purebloods knew everything.' Hermione quotes from one of there past arguments, whilst mimicking Draco.

'Don't push it Granger!' Draco picks himself up off of the floor, and begins to get angry.

'Push what Malfoy?' She says trying to look puzzled standing her ground as Draco walks towards her.

'Just change them back before someone sees.' Hermione can't help but notice a tiny bit of helpless ness appear on his face.

'All about pride with you isn't ferret?' She says acting disappointed.

'At least I have some Mudblood!' The look of helplessness is goes in an instant, just leaving anger.

'If you call pride making out with a pug face whore every day pride… ' looking up into Draco's face which was now only inch's away from her own.

Footsteps are heard approaching the small dim classroom.

'Please, _Hermione._' Draco say's in a way she'd never heard him speak to anyone before, kind of sweet maybe even innocent.

'What did you just call me?' Asks an astonished Hermione. _'No he didn't did he?'_

'Don't rub it in! Just put my clothes right.' He say's going slightly red. _'Wow, she looks cute confused! Wait what did I just say?!? There must be something wrong with my head… ' _

Still in part shock she turns his clothes, including his boxers back to there original state. Just as Filch walks in, only to see a surprising sight. Hermione is standing staring up at Draco with a confused look on her face which is only a few inch's away from his, and her wand loosely in her hand beside her thigh. Draco is very red and staring back a Hermione with nearly the same look on his face. This scene only lasts a split second as the two's heads quickly turn to wards the door. Draco jumps back looking quite embarrassed and Hermione goes red.

**Sorry for any mistakes in spelling etc! Next chapter is hopefully coming soon! x**


	4. Chapter 4

**If I were extremely rich, lived in Aberfeldy, and owned The Harry Potter series I wouldn't be here now and I'd be J.K. Rowling. **

**Here you go chapter 4 – Enjoy!!**

'Would have loved to see that!' Ginny laughs later that night as Hermione tells her about the mad events from earlier that day.

'Yeah, he practically begged me to turn them back.' She say's smiling to herself, as she looks out of the window of her cosy dorm out in to the cold darkness and down to the crystal blue colour of the lake.

The girls had retreated to Hermione's dorm after being attacked with water balloons by Peeves to dry themselves off. The clock in Hermione's dorm chimes 11 just as Parvati and Padma enter the dorm room already in there matching blue pyjamas.

'I better be off then.' Ginny say's reluctantly giving Hermione a big hug, and heading across the room to the door. 'See you tomorrow 'Mione.'

'Bye Gin... ' She say's as Ginny disappears down the marble stair case to her dorm.

'Hermione, why are your clothes socking wet, in a pile on the bathroom floor?' Lavender asks walking out of there en-suit bathroom and hanging her dressing gown up on a peg metal next to the door.

'Woops! Forgot to dry them, sorry. We got attacked by peeves and his water bombs.' She say's grabbing her pyjamas and her wand, then walks across the room into there bathroom.

She puts her pyjamas down on the only table not covered by the others make up, and picks up her wet clothes wondering how much make up the others really needed. She takes out her wand and with a small flick she performs a simple drying spell.

As she sliding on her light pink pyjama shorts, some one knocks lightly on the bathroom door.

'There's an owl for you 'Mione.' Parvati calls through the door, 'shall I just leave the letter on you bed?'

'Yeah, thank Parvati.' She answers slipping into her matching top. _'I wonder who it could be from…' _She thinks _'Victor.'_

He still wrote to her, even though it had been awhile since they had seen each other and she had written to him. Hermione didn't have much interest in his letters though, unlike Harry and Ron who she always ended up giving them to after reading them. They were always about quidditch or the silly things the team got up to after matches.

She took a thin hair bobble off of her wrist and loosely tied her ling curly hair back in a high ponytail as she usually did before going to bed. As she looked at her reflection she couldn't help but think about how much her looks have changed since starting at Hogwarts. Her hair was so frizzy now its more like loose curls, she'd defiantly lost weight and she'd grown a lot over the summer, but not as much as Harry and Ron. For some reason she thinks about what Draco sees in her, but quickly gets the thought out of her head.

'_Don't be silly, it doesn't matter what he thinks, he's just an idiotic stuck up pureblood.' _She thinks as she shakes her head and tucks the few loose strands of curly brown hair behind her ears.

She turns taking her now dry clothes and leaves the bathroom walking across the dorm to her bed, right next to the window. She buts her clothes down and creeps in to her warm bed and snuggles down to go to sleep.

* * *

Draco can hear the soft whispers of Blaise and Goyle in the beds opposite him stop as the two fall asleep. He wonders how long he'd been lying like this, on his side, one knee bent and the other straight, looking out of the window out into the Forbidden Forest.

'_Why can't I just get to sleep?' _He thinks to himself already knowing the reason why, and turns to lie on his back resting his hands behind his head on the soft pillow.

It's the same reason he hasn't been him self lately, the reason he's going off Patsy (not though he actually ever really liked her).

'Hermione…' He whispers to him self.

Every time he hears someone comment on how much she's changed he can't help but think. Whenever he hears some one else call her names or argue with her, he can't help but wish that it was him there calling her names and arguing with her, making her angry.

'_No, no this can't be happening! I can't honestly have feelings for a_ Mudblood_!'_ He thinks whacking his head against the pillow.

* * *

'Miss Granger you are late.' Professor McGonigal say's looking her up and down and pointing to a desk as she enters the small bright class room for her third detention.

'Sorry Professor, I got a little held up.' She say's making her way over to the desk the Professor had been pointing at and sat down care full not to make eye contact with Draco in case he gets them into more trouble.

'Very well then, you may begin.' Professor McGonigal say's and flicked her wand at the desks and the board.

On each desk a quill and some parchment appeared and on the board a huge paragraph (which Hermione noticed had been taken from Hogwarts a History) appeared with the instructions to write out 40 times.

'_This is going to be a long evening.'_ Draco thinks to him self taken a quick glance at Hermione who is already half way through one paragraph. _'Better start then shouldn't I…' _

Half an hour later and not even half way through the lines Draco wrist begins to hurt form the writing and his attention spam can hardly take it anymore. He took a spare bit of scrap parchment out of his pocket and wrote a quick note on it. When the Professor's back is turned he quickly sends it across the room to where Hermione is working.

Hermione gets a slight fright as the bit of parchment comes sliding across her desk. She looks over to where Draco sits, and sees him looking at her smiling. She couldn't help but think maybe the girls were right when they said Draco's quite hot, but she quickly blocks the thought out and unfolds the piece of parchment.

'_**Bet you already know this paragraph of by heart Granger, don't you?' **_It read in his unmistakeable messy handwriting.

'_Typical Malfoy.' _She thinks as she writes down her reply in her neat curly handwriting..

'_**So what if I do Malfoy?' **_She wrote, sending back across the room.

The note quickly turns to smoke as Professor McGonigal looks up and sees it. '10 points form Gryffindor Miss Granger, I hope you're happy.'

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**The more Reviews I get the quicker ill write the next chapter, Reviews make a great encouragement!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nope i dont own hp..**

As light begins to shine through the big old slightly dirty glass window of Hermione's dorm, she wakes to hear the twins gossiping behind her about someone.

Draco.

She can't help but smirk as she pulls the warm soft duvet closer to her chest, staying as quiet as possible so she could listen to what the two have say. She could see a faint reflection of the pare in the window, but only just.

'How can he stand Pansy let alone be with her?' Parvati asks brushing her long silky dark hair and fiddling with a hair bobble.

'I know, she'd just a two-faced cow. Have you seen the way she flirts wit Crabbe? She has Draco, who's pretty much the _hottest_ guy in school and she flirts with one of the ugliest.' There twin reply's fidgeting with something that Hermione couldn't quite see in the reflection.

'_Hottest guy in school you have got to be kidding!' _She thinks trying not to giggle.

'I tell you that girl has a serious mental problem that's for sure.' Parvati say's moving across the room from the full length mirror over to her bed. 'Did you hear Malfoy last night after his detention with 'Mione, talking to Pansy? '

'Oh yeah, I can't believe he said that about 'Mione. I mean, calling her a filthy little Mudblood is mean enough but to call her a dirty over-weight rotten whore is out of order.'

'_He said what!! He is so dead!!' _Hermione thinks to her self going slightly red with anger as her hands tighten around her thin duvet.

'If she ever finds out, I think its fair to say he wont have his amazing good looks anymore.' She say's with a sigh, picking up her light blue top and putting it on over the white tank top she's wearing.

'_To right! That little git won't know what hit him!'_ She thinks smiling to herself. _'I wonder what ill do to him… How about I charm him into thinking he's in love with Neville, or make him have a shouting match with Snape… after coming in late to potions in a big pink hat and frilly pink skirt of course… ' _

She could just see Snapes face now, when he favourite pupil comes in to his class looking like a lunatic, priceless.

Then the perfect idea pops into her head.

* * *

Draco wakes up to hear Crabbe shouting at him to hurry, or he'll miss the quidditch meeting that had been planned last night to discuss tactics for the last game of the year which takes place tomorrow.

'It's a Saturday morning for crying out loud.' He complains to Crabbe who just shrugs and goes back down stairs to the Slytherin common room.

The words from the argument he had with Pansy last night still ran in a replay in his head as though he was constantly re-living it. The only problem is that there is no stop button.

'_How was the bitch today baby? Better then last night?' Pansy called out with an annoyed look on her face and standing with an intimidating looking group of gossiping girl friends._

'_Bet she couldn't get enough could she?' One of the girls from the group called out as she tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder, causing a few sinkers from the others._

'_What the hell are you on about Pansy???' Draco asked slightly confused, but not really wanting to hear then annoying voice._

'_The Mudblood bitch!' She spat looking him straight in the eye. _

'_What about her?' He asked coolly looking strait back at her with a glare._

'_What about her?!? Don't try and deny it, she's brainwashing you! Have fun in detention yesterday? Rellia saw you in that classroom; she was standing behind Filch when he opened the door!!' She shouts pointing to a short plump Ravenclaw girl with mousy brown short hair who looked as though she was about to die of embarrassment any second._

'_Saw what Pansy?! She saw nothing, because there was nothing to see and there never will be!! You actually think I'd go out with a dirty over-weight rotten whore!?' He shouted back, Pansy smiled slightly all the anger running out of her, she ran across and flung her self into Draco's arms causing him to stagger back a bit. 'Especially when I already have the 'prettiest' girl in the whole of Slytherin.' Her whispered into her ear, keeping his sarcasm to himself._

'That's low even for me… ' He mutters to himself as if only just realising what he had said the night before.

SMACK!! Draco's gets a fright as the sound meets his ear drums making him jump.

'Goyle… ' He mutters as he turns around to see the cause of the sudden and annoying noise.

Goyle is lying in a heap on the hard wooden floor covered in bits of squished cup cakes and little pink hearts with "Draco" written on them in white, which Draco figures must have been what he was carrying.

'Er… Well… ' Goyle attempts to explain, but failing.

'Spit it out then!' Draco say's between laughing at the un-miss able sight.

'There from Pansy??' Goyle looks slowly up at Draco's laughing face as he say's this, quite clearly embarrassed.

'I bet they are.' Draco says with a deep sigh, his smile dropping then he turns back to his bed.

* * *

Hermione smiles as she spots Harry, Fred and George sitting with there friend Lee at the Gryffindor table, as she enters the great hall for breakfast. They all smile up at her as she sits down on the bench next to Fred.

'_Up to no good I imagine'_ she thinks as she looks at each of them in turn spotting a small red package in lees 'hidden' hands.

'Morning boys.' She says as she takes a bit of slightly burnt toast off of George's nearly empty plate.

'Hey I was going to eat that miss!' He says between mouthfuls of sausage, and trying to make a grab for the piece of toast.

'So 'Mione, what do we owe the pleasure?' Says Fred smiling at his twin's grumpy face and wondering why she hadn't told them off after clearly seeing the red package.

'_Harry might no like it… but still it's Malfoy he can't complain.' _She thinks as she debates with her self over asking them when Harry is with them or not.

'Well, I need you help.' She says after polishing off the piece of Georges toast.

'Wait Granger did you just ask for our help??' George asks pretending to fait.

'Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?!' Fred quickly follows pretending to take her temperature.

'You know the smart ass?'

'Clever clogs?'

'Always pretending to follow the school rules?'

'Pretty much lives in the school library?'

'Always on time and never late?'

'Actually listens to Dumbledore's speeches?'

'Oh and always tells us off for are pranks?'

'And your telling us that she wants our help?!?'

'I am Hermione Fred, and yes I am asking for your help.' She says trying not to laugh at the twins reactions and digging into a bowl of cereal.

'What do you want help with Miss Granger?' The two say in unison both with the same quizzing took upon there face.

'A little thing called pay back…'

'Ohh… ' Lee says a little confused 'with who and what for?'

'A little evil white ferret also known as Draco Malfoy.' She says as she looks across at the Slytherin table missing Harry spilling his own cereal down him as a reaction of her saying this. 'Lets just say his mouth needs a little washing out…'

**PLEASE REVEIW!!!!!!**

**Have a great Christmas! xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry for the late up date! Been busy with this and that, was also at my Grans and she has no internet! **

* * *

'You can't be serious Hermione, I mean yeah he's a pain in the ass and deserves it but to go this far and get my brothers involved you must be going mad! Not to mention you could get in some serious trouble. What if my mum finds out?' Ron approaches Hermione looking slightly pissed off as she walks out of Professor Snapes classroom that night after her detention.

'Great_ Harry told him' _She thinks to her self with a sigh, she wasn't keen on the idea that Ron should know. Mainly because he finds away of getting in the way of it if he doesn't like the sound of it, or try's to persuade her out of it._ 'And there's also the slight problem of his big mouth.' _She adds to her thoughts as she turns to face him.

'Hello Ronald, I see Harry told you about me and your brothers plan then.' She say's with a sweet grin looking up in to his eyes, only to be returned by a look of thunder from his piercing glare.

'Yes he did and you are not going through with it! You could be suspended or something. And you know how mum will react if she finds out, what if you got hurt Hermione.' He says looking at her as though she should be in St Mungo's getting her head checked.

'Well it isn't as though were doing much in class at the moment since end of term is only four days away so it wouldn't make much of a difference if I do dose it?' She reply's fiddling with the strap of her fading black school bag. 'And also with what we have planned we aren't actually going to be breaking school rules.' She adds trying not to think about what Molly's reactions would be if she did find out.

'Honestly 'Mione I don't know what has gotten in to you. Ever since he put that fake love potion in your pumpkin juice which made you fall in love and make out with Shamus's broom for an hour' he shudders as remembering this 'you've changed. You've made it your priority to get as much revenge as possible. And it was always you telling me and Harry off just for thinking about getting revenge. It's like your only desire is to find Malfoy and cause him as much pain as possible.'

'What do you expect me to do Ron? Sit back and take what ever the arrogant git send at me? I'm fed up of him and his little fan club constantly taking the piss out of me and my friends, someone has to do something.' She says her voice getting louder as she gets more and more angry.

'Hermione I worried about you.' He says slightly taken aback by her sudden outburst and runs a hand through his long scruffy ginger hair.

'There's nothing to be worried about Ron! I'm fine. Ill be even better if everything goes to plan. And it WILL go to plan Ron. Just concentrate on the quidditch match tomorrow or something, and get a good nights sleep, you'll need it to beet Slytherin.' She says then turns her back to him and storms off down the corridor.

Ron stands staring at the empty space were Hermione had stood seconds earlier wondering if that had actually just happened.

'And who will you be cheering for Hermione? 'Coz your acting and sounding an awful lot like a Slytherin at the moment.' He mutters to him self as he slowly starts walking along the empty corridor.

* * *

Draco swears as the rain crashing down on the quidditch pitch gets harder. He still couldn't see the snitch anywhere. He swears again as a bludger narrowly misses his right shoulder. He quickly ducks to miss the one witch swiftly follows.

'Thank Merlin.' He mutters as he just makes out the faint sound of a whistle through the wind and the rain. He turns his sodden broom towards the entrance to the pitch. He lands with a slight thump, as he get off of his broom he slips in a pile of mud and lands bottom first in to a huge muddy puddle. This earns a lot of laughs and more cursing to role off of his tongue. 'Why didn't I just go to detention with Snape instead of ask to get out of it?' He asks him self as he pulls him self up out of the huge puddle and walks across into the changing room.

He smile to him self remembering the talk he had with Snape earlier witch had resulted in him and Hermione only having one more detention together taking place tomorrow. _'Thank Merlin for end of term.'_

His smile quickly fades as he sees a slightly socked Pansy running across the changing towards him carrying a huge pink towel coming towards him.

'Oh my baby!' She says loud enough for everybody hear. 'You're drenched! This is all your fault!' She shrieks turning her attention to the Captain who is trying to sneak out with the rest of the team. 'He could catch Hypowhatsymathingy!!'

'Pansy I'm fine!' Draco says getting fed up with her shouting.

'You sure Dracywakeywoo?' She says say she drapes the enormous fluffy pink towel around his shoulders ignoring the look of despair on his pale face. 'Shouldn't you go and see Madame Pomfrey or something Baby Honey Pot?'

'_Oh Merlin I think I'm going to be sick now!'_ Draco thinks looking across the room to the way out wondering if he could just make a run for it now.

'IM FINE.' He says trying not to shout.

'Pansy, hurry up! I said I'd meet him in 2 minutes, I'm going to be late!' A voice calls from outside the changing room door. Pansy's concerned face fell as she hears her friend as Draco's forms a smile.

'You should go with her she sounds like she needs you.' He says as he stands up breaking away from Pansy's irritating grip. _'And can stand you're company for more then 5 minutes…'_

'If you say so.' She says with a sigh giving him a quick peck on the cheek and then walks of through the changing room door.

'Finally.' He mutters as he trough's the annoying towel off of his broad shoulders and on to the hard floor.

* * *

'Ahh Miss Granger' the ginger haired twins say from there seats by the fire as they see her gloomy face storm through the portal to the Gryffindor common room.

'Are little good girl gone bad.' George adds pointing to a seat as if asking her to join in with there conversation.

'What gotten amongst your spell books Granger?' Fred says say she sits in the soft seat George had offered her looking grumpy.

'You little brother.' She says taking her school bag from her shoulder and putting it on the ground beside her feet.

'Ahh…' they say in unison trying to look concerned. 'Pay no attention to the little git, he worries to much.' George adds putting down a red note book witch he had been writing it.

'So, we still on for tomorrow?' Lee asks coming up from behind Hermione making her jump slightly.

'Of coarse!' She says looking up at him from with an expression on her face reading 'Well duh!'

* * *

**

* * *

Hope u enjoyed it and Happy new year to everyone! **

**Can u all do me a HUGE favour and **_**Review? **_**Thanks! xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here go, another chapter –hope it pleases!

* * *

**

'This should be interesting.' Harry whispers to Ron as Hermione leaves the table they are sitting chatting at in the great hall after breakfast, 'did she tell you about anything she has in store for the ferret boy? I haven't been able to get a word out of her.'

'Only that she won't let anything or one stop it.' He says grumpily not taking his eyes off of Hermione as she leaves the hall. 'I swear she's turning in to a Slytherin, Malfoy to be more precise. It's like she obsessed by him, ether that or in love with him.'

'You are kidding right Ron? Hermione in love with MALFOY?' Harry replies even though the thought has crossed his mind a few times. He couldn't help but think that there might be slightly more between the pair then she let on. 'How the did you get that idea?'

'Well you know how my mum says there's a thin line between love and hate? And that how teasing is a sign of two people really liking each other, that how two people never realise there true feelings for a long time…' He mumbles staring down at the wooden table only to look up at Harry's stern face as he says the last word.

'There's a sight difference between teasing and practically truing to kill each other by throwing large heavy objects at each other across the room Ron. Just because people say it doesn't mean I will happen.' But by now Harry realises by saying this he's only trying to ignore the truth in what his best friend is saying.

'But it always happens in those muggle movies.'

'Ron its 'Mione were talking about. Do you honestly think she'll ever even think about dating Malfoy let alone being with him for more time then she has to??'

'I guess…' He says with a sigh putting down the piece of bread he'd been tearing apart as he thought of Draco.

* * *

'Malfoy.' Hermione says as she looks up and brushes a loose piece of her curly brown hair out of her face.

'Granger.' He retorts as he approaches her wondering why she was sitting by her self out side of the great hall when all of her friends are inside. 'Been rejected I see Mudblood.' He adds as he look's her up and down.

'Ever thought I might be waiting for someone Malfoy?' She says noticing that he's alone _'good and with out a wand.'_ She thinks as she notices that his wand isn't in its usual place in his robes then gives him a small smile.

'And who would that be Granger?' He quizzes her wondering what cleaver remark she would throw at him next.

'You.' She says adding a wink to her smile witch grows slightly.

Draco stands taken aback with a puzzled expiration on his pale face and flicks a piece of his long blonde hair out of his face, trying not to stair at the curly haired bookworm.

'Having trouble keeping your hair in place _Draco_?' She say staking out her wand and gives it a small flick.

'_Wait she called me Draco!'_ He thinks going in to a state of shock.

'And you're robes there in a state! I think we can fix that.' She mutters a few words and waves her wand again.

Before Draco knows what's happening his long blonde hair is growing longer and changing to a florescent pink colour. Were his robes once were now is a black and pink lingerie set, his chest and stomach were growing rapidly and spots ready to burst begin to pop up all over the young boys face. He reaches for his wand only for his hand to come in contact with his naked thigh.

'I think that's what you requested two days ago. Wasn't it a fat dirty whore? Oh I forgot the dirty didn't I?' She says trying not to laugh at the scared, puzzled, shocked look on his face, and gives another flick of her wand and watches as Draco instantly is covered in mud.

'Why you filthy little...' He says, his confusion turning to anger as he starts running towards Hermione only to be stopped as two pairs of strong arms pull him back.

'Now you can't be using language like that now can you, it doesn't suit young ladies.' Fred says a he puts one of the twin's magical sweets in to his mouth which instantly fills with soap and bubbles. 'Think that will sort him out, don't you George?'

'Oh yes.' His ginger haired twin replies with a huge grin at Hermione who was laughing but not with as much content as she expected.

The feelings running through Hermione confused her, yeah she found it funny but she also seemed to be feeling sorry for the ferret _'Snap out of it Hermione, he deserves it!' _she thinks furiously and continues to laugh as she sees the expressions on the group of people students which are walking out of the great hall.

A high pitched scream fills the corridor as Pansy sees the sight and breaks away from the rest and towards Draco. Harry, Ron and Neville are on the floor laughing at the strange but hilarious sight taking place before there eyes. Crabbe and Goyle are standing by the door unsure of what to do and trying to hold back there laughter and Blaise (who has just returned from his cousins wedding) stands looking at Draco with 'I told you she would get you back for everything' written across his face. Ginny and Luna are pestering Colin Creevey to let them have a copy of the photos he is taking.

Draco curses causing bubbles to fall out of his mouth as he sees the group of students spilling out of the great hall and Pansy running towards him screaming death threats at Hermione, most of with even made him what to laugh if it wasn't for his current state.

* * *

'But honestly Hermione that was amazing, pure genius!' Ginny said for about the millionth time that day as the pair sit down in there seats later that day to watch the last quidditch match of the school year. 'But why a fat dirty whore? Not that it didn't suit him or anything of course.'

They both laugh as they both once again at remembering the sight only to be joined by the rest of the school as they all watch the Slytherin team come out of there changing room, with a very moody looking pink haired seeker looking as though he was ready to kill.

'It was something he requested.' She says watching the once blonde seeker get ready to take off. 'Padma and Parvati told me all about it, didn't you girls?' She looks behind her to where the two dark haired twins, looking slightly red and there friend lavender sit.

----

A whistle blows and the two rival teams take off. Draco's new and longer hair getting in his face as he kick's off, making it harder for him to see the little golden snitch he seeks. He makes a mental note to make Granger pay for what she did as he tries to block out the crowds laughter.

'_But how did she find out I called her that?'_ He thinks as he notices her pretty face amongst the cheering and laughing Gryffindor crowd. He turns his head and starts searching for the snitch.

'Montague passes the Quaffle but it's intercepted by Robins, heading to wards the hoops and will she score? Oh yes she will! 10 Points to Gryffindor! Suck on that Slytherin!'

'Lee Jordan!!!'

'Sorry professor…' He mumbles and turns his attention back to the game before him. 'And a beautiful save from Weasley in the gaols, you're going to have to try better then that Slytherin! And he passes the Quaffle to the stunning Angelina Johnston, who still has not come to her senses and accepted my invitation for a date. Shall we make it 6 o'clock at the bottom of the stair case babe?'

At this Angelina passes the Quaffle to Katie and shouts 'Keep dreaming Lee' across the stadium.

'She sure knows how to break a guy's heart! Bell moves fast wit the Quaffle towards the hoops only to be hit by a Bludger on her shoulder by Pucey dropping the Quaffle.' Lee continues pretending to be unfazed by Angelina's comment and constant turn downs.

----

'I swear Blaise that bitch is out to get my baby! Look at her laughing with her friends, as if it's funny!' Pansy sits looking down next to Blaise complaining as Crabbe and Goyle play exploding snap and pretending to understand the quidditch game.

'So what are you planning to do Pansy? Get your darling Draco in even more trouble?' Blaise asks only half paying attention to Pansy's wining as he watched the quidditch game and wonders when he can go and speak to his best friend, who he hasn't seen in the past week.

'Of course not. Just you wait and see Blaise!' She say's as she takes out her wand and begins to think as she stairs at the brown curly haired girl in the stand opposite her.

Draco scans the pitch looking for a hint of gold but with no luck. Harry hasn't been able to spot it yet ether. A Draco looks round he notices Pansy with her wand out pointed at Hermione.

* * *

**

* * *

Thanks for your reviews the next chapter should be coming soon**

**Please review id like to know your opinions and ideas etc –thanks! xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**( A/N I'm so, so, so sorry!! Would have been sooner but I've been really busy. But if you review I promise it will be quicker next time!)**

Draco's sharp eyes dart between the laughing unaware brown haired Gryffindor and the pug-faced Slytherin wondering what on earth Pansy was up to, not noticing the little piece of gold fluttering only a few feet away.

Blaise noticing Draco's sudden change of attention looks at the dark haired girl next to him about to ask her if she knows what Draco's playing at until he sees her thin wand pointed at Hermione and muttering something.

'Pansy what in he-who-must-not-be-named's name are you doing?' He asks looking confused at the girl before him.

'A little thing called payback Blaise, no need to worry, my little darling baby's not going to get hurt. Just the whore who's laughing at him.' She says with a smirk her wand now pointing at the bludger Fred had just hit. With a little flick it begins to change direction.

One which nether Draco or Blaise what it to go to.

'Pansy stop this now!' Blaise say's making a grab for Pansy's wand but missing and falling at her feet. 'In all the years I've known you Pansy I'd never thought you'd sink this low.' He makes another grab for her wand but again miss's causing Pansy to laugh.

Seeing this little charade Draco's turns swiftly to see a bludger flying towards him, he doges it just at looks to where the hard object it headed.

----------------------------------------------------------

'Ouch that must of hurt, nice one George!' Lee's voice booms across the full cheering stadium. 'But what's that little pink haired Slytherin seeker up too? Nice one by the way 'Mione!' He say's as he sees Draco floating on his broom unaware of anything happening around him apart form the two very different girls. 'And Harry has spotted the snitch! Go Potter!'

-------------------------------------------------------------

Upon hearing this Draco seems to snap out of what ever trance he appeared to be under and saw Harry flying fast over to side of the pith he was on. Then he saw the snitch and the bludger heading fast towards Hermione.

'_Granger or the snitch?'_

'_**Savvier pain to a Mudblood or quidditch season champions?'**_

'_Save the girl he can't get out of his currently pink head or be champion for the next few days?'_

'_**Your not actually considering saving her are you?'**_

'_Catch the little piece of gold his team were counting on and watch the girl he cant stop thinking about nearly get hurt, or worse? Or save the girl and never hear the end of it?'_

'_**You are, aren't you?! Forget her, your whole house is depending on you!'**_

'_Have Parkinson swoon over him for the rest of his life and not know why the Gryffindor's pretty face, her stupid silly remarks and weird laugh wont stop floating around his mind or take a chance?' _

'_**A chance not worth taking! You must be mad! She's a Mudblood, a girl not worth even living for crying out loud!**_

Draco instantly shakes his head trying to get these voices one sounding very much like his farther currently locked up in Azkaban out of his head. He shouldn't be thinking of Hermione this way. Wait why the hell is he calling her _Hermione_?? He looks to were Harry is flying to, he can just make it before him, but the he makes the mistake of looking up to were Hermione sits with Ginny laughing at something Lavender and Parvati are saying.

'_She is quiet pretty...' _He thinks as he glances over, wait what did he just say? He cant exactly say he's never thought of her, she seems to be all that he thinks about lately, just not in that way. Over the past couple of months all his heads been filled with is thoughts of how get Granger back, but she's still been in his head…

'_**Stop this, stop this now!'**_

Draco furiously tries to dismiss these thoughts and looks over at Pansy who's trying to keep the bludger under control and then at his best friend who's looking desperately at Draco for some help.

The snitch dances in front of the goals Harry is speeding towards just as fast as the bludger is heading to wards the brown haired girl. By know Draco just wish's he wasn't the one having to make the decision.

The pink haired confused boy looks back at his best and oldest friend who is muttering save her or you'll know you'll regret it. He takes his old wand out of the pocket of his silver and green new quidditch robes and sends a charm hurtling to wards the bludger heading to wards Hermione.

The charm meets it just in time causing the gossiping girls to jump startled and Padma to faint. Draco barley saw any of this as he quickly turns and makes his way to the little piece of gold he needs to win this match. As his hand begins to close around the round snitch, a bludger comes spinning towards him and collides with his stomach causing his word to go black.

-------------------------------------------------------

Having not been paying much attention to the game and more to Lavender and Parvati's outrageous gossip Hermione didn't notice the bludger hurtling towards her until people began to shout and it fell in to a thousand pieces two feet in front of her. That's when she noticed Draco with his wand out now racing to the snitch, the remaining bludger crashing into the sides of his perfectly formed waist and him falling 50 feet to the hard ground.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise lets out a sigh of relief, after witnessing his aunt's death he didn't what to have to whiteness anyone else's, even if it is Grangers. Pansy beside him quickly sits down in shock with the fact that her 'master plan' didn't work only to jump to her feet again as a very angry professor Snape appears behind her demanding an explanation.

**Please, please, please, please **_**REVIEW!!!!**_


	9. AN

Okay, so I'm REALLY, REALLY sorry about having to do this, but I'm going to put this story on PAUSE for a bit as I sort out the editing etc. I have very little time at the moment, so please bare with me!

I'll try and get an actully update soon.

I'm really sorry!

-xx-


End file.
